


A Moment With You

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Really it's just fluff, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Dick and Damian call each other weekly to keep in touch. Only this week Dick isn't picking up, so Damian does the only thing he can think of, he heads over to his brother's apartment to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinmukang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/gifts).



> Happy birthday Matt!! I hope you enjoy these brothers being soft <3

Damian listened to the somewhat distant sound of the opposite end of the phone line ringing once, twice, and on and on until he heard a click.

“This is Dick! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” 

The shrill beep that followed had Damian wincing. He pulled the phone away from his ear and with more force than was necessary hung up without leaving a message. 

He stared down at Richard’s contact information. His face, smiling and bright, grinned up at Damian. The wind had tousled his hair the day they’d taken the picture, Dick dragging Damian in next to him for an impromptu selfie as they’d been walking through the park. Damian could see dotted green blurred behind Richard, and even tufts of his own hair tucked lower in the picture where he’d been cut off. 

Damian brushed his thumb over the image, and hit dial again, tapping the speaker option this time. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, phone balanced on a knee, and waited. 

“This is Dick! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” 

“Tt.” Damian hung up again and pushed his phone off his knee. 

Richard was late. Richard was also not picking up his phone. He was failing to do the very thing he had demanded Damian do whenever he was back in Bludhaven for an extended period of time. They had a regular appointment every Tuesday to talk and discuss their week, one Richard did not ever miss, and frowned on Damian missing. 

Obviously something was wrong. 

Damian considered his options. Something had to be done, of course. If Richard was missing their weekly call it had to be for a good reason. He might be ill or injured or worse, in active danger. Damian could not waste time sitting around waiting for him to call back. 

It was just after four, meaning Father would not be home for another hour at least. Pennyworth was busy preparing dinner and had specifically requested Damian not bother him. Thomas might be an option if he was not in the middle of Signal duties. Drake was out of town with his alien. Brown was with Cain at ballet practice. And Todd was simply not an option. He would say no before Damian even requested a ride. 

He texted Thomas to see if he was available and almost immediately received a response of ‘Sorry Damian, can’t right now’.

That meant Damian could either take one of the cars or ask Superboy for help. Jon would be happy to carry him to Bludhaven, Damian only needed to promise him they could spend the weekend playing his new obsession --Crazy Cats Cat-tastrophe-- instead of Cheese Viking. 

Yes. Jon would do nicely as a ride. 

He hesitated before texting his friend. Pennyworth would be displeased to find Damian having snuck out. But if he told the man of his worries they would likely be brushed aside. However, he would probably be happy to let Damian spend the day with Jon. Damian’s family was always willing to let him do anything they deemed normal kid behavior. 

He texted Jon to see if he was available for a quick drop off, and hurried downstairs. 

Damian knocked lightly on the doorframe in the kitchen and cleared his throat. Bothering Pennyworth with a small request was far better than facing his wrath for sneaking out or having him stop everything to drive him to Bludhaven. 

The butler was chopping carrots, and looked up at Damian with a smile, “Yes, Master Damian?” 

“I wanted to let you know that I will be spending some time with Jonathan today. He is willing to come by and pick me up, and since it is cloudy flying unseen should not be an issue.”

Pennyworth spared a quick glance outside to check the status of the sky and nodded, “Thank you for telling me. Will you be here for dinner?” 

Damian shook his head, “I don’t believe I will.”

“And what of your usual call with Master Richard? I thought you were busy with him around this time?” 

Of course Pennyworth would be so perceptive. 

“He is not picking up.” Damian admitted, “I thought perhaps Jon and I might check on him before heading back to the Kent’s. Just in case.” 

A knowing smile crossed Pennyworth’s face, “I wouldn’t bother him if he’s busy, but knowing you boys he might need the check in.” 

He set the knife down and wiped his hands on a towel, “If you are going over there, you can deliver something for me. I baked far too much today, and we both know Master Grayson is a fan of my peanut butter cookies.”

This was going far better than Damian had planned. So much so he felt a twinge of regret at his mild deception. If Richard really was fine, he would spend some time with Jon, but he had a feeling his imagined hang out would never materialize beyond his friend carrying him from one home to another. 

“Of course.” 

Soon Damian was loaded down with a package not only of Pennyworth’s cookies, but some leftovers from the fridge. It was as if Pennyworth himself knew Damian’s plan to stay with his brother. Or perhaps he really did believe Richard might be in need of assistance today. Everyone knew how rigorously Damian and Richard kept up their correspondence when he was away, and missing it was out of the ordinary. 

When Jon saw Damian he snorted, “I thought you were going to sneak over?” 

Damian rolled his eyes, “No, I did not want to ask Pennyworth to drive. You were the next best thing.” 

“I’m ignoring that slight because you promised we could play whatever games I wanted this weekend.” Jon said. 

Soon his friend had deposited him in front of Richard’s apartment door with the promise to return if his brother really didn’t need him. 

Damian stood there, hesitating for a moment. There were all kinds of reasons Richard might not have returned Damian’s call that had nothing to do with injury, illness, or being kidnapped by a supervillain. He checked his phone again, Richard had not even texted him today. 

He would have sent some kind of message if he were simply busy. The fact that he hadn’t had Damian’s stomach in knots and confirmed his need to be here. 

Without waiting further, he rapped his knuckles on the door and waited. After about thirty seconds he tried again. He waited a full two minutes, shifting from foot to foot, before he decided to just use his key. 

“Richard?” Damian called, stepping into the apartment. 

Normally he’d kick off his shoes and shrug out of his coat, leaving both at the front door on their perspective racks, but a sick feeling had stuck in Damian’s stomach, and butterflies pounded at his chest, so he decided he must be ready for anything. 

Quietly he set the bags he was carrying down and crept into the apartment. His movement was silent, actions ingrained in him from years of practice. It helped he knew Richard’s apartment well, and could step around the squeaky floorboard, or avoid the slightly raised spot he might kick his toe against. 

Richard’s apartment was not huge. It had two bedrooms and bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. There was a balcony for him to sneak in and out of for patrol, as well as some extra storage space accessible from there. 

This meant Damian had few places to check for his brother. He was not in the living room, nor the kitchen. Richard’s own room was empty, as was his bathroom. Which left the guest room for Damian to examine. 

He strained his ears, as he’d been doing through his entire search, for any sound of struggle or pain or life, and eased the door open. Damian frowned, it too was empty. He stepped inside and peered into the bathroom then walked around the full bed to its opposite side. 

There he found Richard leaned against one of the walls, legs stretched out in front of him, with a hammer held loosely in one hand. Beside the hammer, a frame rested on the ground, glass side down. 

Damian’s heart skipped a beat as he dropped to his knees to examine his brother for injury or illness. Richard was asleep, face tucked into his chest as it rose steadily with deep breaths. He had no visible injuries, and when Damian brushed a hand across his forehead, and felt heat almost immediately. 

Carefully Damian reached out and shook his brother’s shoulder, his voice whisper soft, “Richard?” 

Richard groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked at Damian, confused and hazy as he slowly woke up. 

Damian felt the tightness in his chest loosen, and he leaned back, “Welcome back to the world, tell me, how long have--”

“Dames?” Richard interrupted him. 

“Yes?” Damian snapped to attention, “What do you need?” 

“What are you doing in my apartment?” 

It was a valid question. Depending on how long Richard had been out for he probably hadn’t even realized he’d missed his appointment with Damian. Especially if he’d been feeling ill for a while.

“It is Tuesday. You did not call me, or respond to multiple phone calls.” Damian said, “When I received no word at all from you almost an hour after our usual time I grew worried.” 

Richard pushed himself a little higher against the wall and looked around himself. Then he turned back towards Damian, frowning.

“Did you ask Alfred to drive you?” 

Damian shook his head, “Jon brought me, but Pennyworth is aware of my location. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Richard nodded, “I’m so sorry, Damian. The neighbors above me had this party last night and it knocked some of the pictures down. I was trying to right everything, and I guess I just--”

“Fell asleep on the floor?” Damian raised an eyebrow.

Richard gave him a sheepish smile, “They also kept me up all night?” he added, by way of excuse. 

Damian leaned back and examined his brother. He wondered why Richard was attempting to hide his obvious fever. Additionally, now that he was awake Damian could see how exhausted his brother looked. His skin was washed out, and dark circles rested under each bloodshot eye. 

“Have they been partying for a week?” Damian asked, “That would be the only explanation as to why you look like you are attempting to imitate Drake.”

“Hey, Tim’s sleep schedule isn’t that bad.” 

He crossed his arms and eyed Richard.

His brother sighed, “Work’s been busy, both work work and vigilante-hood.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “And yeah, my neighbors have been unreasonably loud.” 

Damian nodded, “I see. And being ill has nothing to do with your lack of sleep?”

Richard winced, and Damian felt a little bad for the jab, but he had not been the one lying about being fine today. He also had not let an illness knock him out in the middle of trying to re-hang a picture. 

It was obvious what Richard needed was rest, and someone to ensure he slept in a real bed. Damian stood, brushed off his pants, and reached a hand out to help his brother up.

“Come on, then. You cannot continue to sleep there.” 

Richard took his hand, and eventually stood with Damian’s help. He wobbled for a moment, hand pressed to his head before he gave Damian another apologetic smile.

“Just a little dizzy, I’m fine.” 

Damian all but dragged him out of the room and over to his own bed. Richard stood, and watched as Damian threw back his comforter and top sheet, then adjusted his pillows. Damian turned and found his brother’s dazed expression had drifted up, to the window. 

“Lay down and I will find some medicine for your fever. How long have you been feeling ill?” 

“Not long.” Richard replied, still not totally focused on Damian. 

It took a gentle shove to get him moving, but soon Richard was settled in the bed, with a blanket tugged up to his chin. 

Damian left him there to dig in the bathroom cabinet for some medicine, coming up with ibuprofen and Nyquil. 

“I fell in a pool on patrol last night.” Richard told him as Damian returned. 

After a moment, Damian offered Richard only the ibuprofen. The Nyquil would put him back to sleep, and Damian did not think he’d eaten yet. He would have to ensure Richard was fed before letting him nod off again. 

“And what, instead of going home to dry off, you continued in almost freezing temperatures?” Damian asked. 

Richard swallowed, “Not on purpose. I was pursuing some gun smugglers, and if I lost them last night it would have taken weeks to find them again.” 

Damian sighed, he couldn’t get mad. He would have done the same thing, and ended up in the same position. 

“You should eat something.” Damian said, instead of restarting an ancient argument. 

His brother made a face, “I’m not really hungry.”

Damian shook his head, “Pennyworth sent food and cookies. You will eat something while I am here.”

This earned him a smile, “Bossy today, are we?”

“Tt, if I am not, you won’t do anything.” Damian marched towards the door, “Rest, I will be back.” 

He hurried back to where he’d left the food he’d brought in. He pulled off his coat and hung it up as he toed off his shoes. 

In the kitchen he put on a kettle for tea, and began warming up the pasta Pennyworth had sent. While everything was warming he texted the butler to let him know he’d be staying with Richard, and asked about cold remedies. 

While Damian was relieved that Richard was not injured, he was upset his brother was ill. But it was not even the sickness itself that ate away at him. It was the fact that Richard had told no one. He surely felt bad this morning, and if not, he should have done something before allowing himself to become so ill he passed out. 

He should have told someone. Especially since he was all the way out here, by himself. 

The kettle started to whistle, and Damian moved to make tea. One cup for himself, and another for Richard. Then he collected the warmed pasta, mugs, and a bottle of water on a tray and carried it into his brother’s room. 

Richard seemed more alert now, he was sitting up and texting someone. When Damian came in he looked up at him with half a smile.

“You told Alfred I was sick?” 

“You should have called.” Damian replied, moving over to set the tray on a bedside table. 

“I’m sorry, Dames. I didn’t mean to miss today’s chat.”

He shook his head, “Not that, I mean last night. Radioed in so we would know to keep an eye out for you. What if I had not come over? You have a fever, it could have gotten worse.”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone. I figured the worst it could be was a cold.” 

Damian tutted at him, and handed him the bowl of pasta before settling on a chair by Richard’s bed, his own tea cupped between his palms.

He let the silence between them grow as Richard picked away at his pasta. At last he spoke up.

“You told me that I could always bother you with anything, especially if I was feeling bad.” he tapped a finger on his mug, “Why didn’t you call? Or text someone when you realized you were ill?”

He didn’t say ‘didn’t you think I would worry?’ or ask ‘don’t you trust me to still be your Robin?’. Richard seemed to read that in his question anyway, and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Hey, I’m okay, I promise. I honestly thought it was just going to be a silly cold. It hit me this afternoon, and I sat down to catch my breath, then-- well then I was being woken up by you. If I’d been getting proper rest it probably would have just been some sniffles.” 

He waved Damian closer, and after a moment, Damian leaned in. Richard tugged him into an awkward half hug, and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Thank you for checking on me, and worrying enough to come over.” 

“Of course. You would have done the same.” Damian said, allowing the embrace a moment longer. 

Then he pulled away and kicked his feet out so they poked under the bed, “I will stay as long as you need me to. Not because I do not think you can take care of yourself, but because it is never fun to be ill alone.” 

Richard grinned at him, “You have learned well. “

He rolled his eyes then smiled, “Yes well, if I have it was not from you. You cannot even follow your own advice.”

“As your mentor, I take offence at that, and demand you apologize with a hug immediately.” 

Damian snorted, “I will give you a hug as soon as you’ve eaten more than half a bite of food. Do not think I missed you pushing it around instead of eating.”

Richard held up a hand in defeat, “Alright, but I’m holding you to that hug. Now, tell me about your week, as you know I missed our phone call earlier today.”


End file.
